1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an imaging apparatus that may manually adjust a zoom ratio.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus refers to an apparatus for recording an image of a subject by using an imaging device such as a charge-coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide (CMOS) chip that converts light that is incident thereon after passing through a lens unit into an electrical signal. Examples of the imaging apparatus include a digital camera and a digital camcorder.
The lens unit may include a fixed focus lens unit having a fixed focal length and a zoom lens unit having an adjustable focal length. The zoom lens unit is configured such that some of a plurality of lenses that are mounted in the zoom lens unit may be moved along an optical axis. For example, the zoom lens unit includes one or more movable barrels that support the lenses and are movable along the optical axis. Wide-angle shooting and telephoto shooting may be performed as the movable barrels move along the optical axis due to a user's manipulation of a zoom ring.